


morning cuddles

by queentswift (bittosbf)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform, also on Wattpad, i love this a lot, only cute shit and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittosbf/pseuds/queentswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael could feel his breathe on his lips. Could’ve kissed him if he wanted, he noticed, looking in between his eyelashes, if only he just leaned a little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hey. a little short bc im just getting used to the ship, a little fluffy bc i needed it, and a little old bc mikeys' hair was still pink when i wrote it, as you can see, and i can't be bothered to change it, thank you.

Michael woke up listening to the soft sound of breathing. For a moment, he startled. But then, happy thoughts of last night rushed over his mind and he smiled, still closed eyed. Warmed up against the other boy and sighed, allowing himself to forget everything for a few moments. But Luke woke up. And moved. And opened his eyes, realising where he was, before placing his arms around Michael waist and smiling, closing his eyes again.

The pink haired boy felt himself alarming, and he started noticing everything. He knew the position of every single thing in that room, but it was just Lukes’ that mattered. Legs tangled, arms around his waist, and face so close to his that Michael could feel his breath on his lips. Could’ve kissed him if he wanted, noticed, looking in between his eyelashes, if only he just leaned a little... Stopped before getting to it, though, seeing his expression. So soft, with a little pout on his lips. Didn’t want to wake him up. So, he kept in place, only entwining himself more onto Luke, placing the sheets on top of them, and closing his eyes again, allowing himself to go back to sleep.

Nothing aside silence was heard inside the room. And Michael couldn’t help thinking those type of mornings were his favorite.


End file.
